Namikaze Chance: Yin and Yang
by Sable Scribe
Summary: The Yondaime had two children, a darling little girl and a dear little boy, when the Kyuubi came he split the chakra into two separate parts to keep them safe? The question is what happens after he's passed on? pair undecided
1. Prologue: To be Sealed

Don't own Naruto/Inuyasha.

Thank you, BoxingBunny, BloodCherry, for being cleaning this chapter up.

And thank you Whispering Kage for helping me with plunnies.

Prologue

To be Sealed

Hours before, Kushina had gone into labor. Hours before the Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra flared up enough that nearly every country in the surrounding continent could feel the massive oppressive chakra with killing intent behind it. Now, so many hours later, after making a path of terror through Rock Country, Kyuubi was there in Konohagakure with every intention of utterly destroying the village.

Now, it was upon them, and he really had only one option, for the Shinigami to take his life so many years early, sacrifice the happiness of his children or the whole of Konoha would be destroyed and possibly all of Fire Country.

It wasn't an easy course of action but it was something he need, no, had to do. He looked down at the two small bundles that had been taken from their mother. From what the midwife had said Kushina was gone, passing away shortly after pushing their last child into the world, she'd told the twins that she loved them and would be watching over them. It was something he wasn't going to be able to do.

God, their children were beautiful, so much like their mother already. Both the twins got their looks from him, between the golden skin and bright blue eyes, he only hoped they would have their mothers spirit. Kagome, was going to be a dark beauty with that raven black hair very much like Minato's mother, while Naruto was like looking into an infantile mirror, that blonde hair was common in Namikaze males.

They were so beautiful, so full of life and he could only feel sorrow, he couldn't and wouldn't be there to see their first steps, the first words from their lips. The joy of summer and the first understanding of winter, he would miss all of it, if the rumors about this technique were true… Then he wouldn't even be allowed to watch over them.

A deep ache burrowed its way into his heart and mind as he looked at the two precious lives before him. "Alright little ones, know this, I love you more than you could know, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, so please if we ever meet in the afterlife. Understand my reasoning…" Minato trailed of as tears seemed to well in his eyes. It was time to go; his ninja's couldn't hold the beast off long enough.

"Minato you don't have to do this! Let me take your place," Sarutobi started, the village needed Minato, needed him more than one could think possible after the war with Kumo and Iwa. Minato had become a divine light in the dark times of despair.

"Sarutobi, you know you're not an expert with seals. If I want this done right and for them to come out alive, I must do this!" Minato interrupted, before pulling the small blue and yellow bundle closer to himself. "I… I need you to ensure that they have a good life Sarutobi. I know that many will view them badly for what is going to happen, but they will be heroes, they will contain and control the Kyuubi. Literally splitting the bijuu in half will make things easier on them… When this is all over, there is a will from Kushina and I for those who were precious to us. It will be hidden in the secret drawer," Those soft eyes darkened, "Goodbye, Sarutobi." And with a flash Minato was gone.

Sarutobi looked at the space were the forth last stood before him, those eyes were hurting with a type of pain he himself couldn't imagine. He wasn't sure if he could do the same, to give up his very children, but he knew when he returned home that night, he was going to hold his children close and thank the gods for giving him another day.

o

o

Minato stared up at the monster. Looking toward the prepared circle, he set the two babes upon the empty place in the middle of the seal. He watched slightly surprised as the whimpering two-some immediately curled into each other, much like they had when settled in their mother's womb. Then the sealing began, hand seal after hand seal…Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake. A white glow seemed to cover the three of them just after it ended; all the while wisp after tendril of pure chakra was pulled from the mass of angry killing intent. Minutes seemed to pass as the Kyuubi was compacted into a large white mass of withering energy and consciousness.

Minato groaned in a pained way as a gentle tug began to pull his soul from its container. He wasn't finished yet. He just had to finish it. The great mass of chakra began to splinter, dividing into two significantly smaller masses of orange and blue. The blue chakra seemed to shimmer lightly before barreling into his daughter's stomach, making her cry out in pain. Seconds later, the orange globe did the same to his son. For a few brief seconds, a pattern appeared above the two crying children; it was a large circle with a part that was black with a white eye hovering over Kagome's still crying form while a mirrored white part with a black eye hovered over Naruto. Within seconds the pattern faded from sight much like the Forth Hokage of Konohagakure.

It would be several hours later, before anyone found the twins of the Hokage's, his cold body wrapped around the two in a protective embrace. It would be even longer before the two would be taken into Konohagakure for fear that they were going to become demons themselves.

Eventually things began to calm, days passed and the council continued to argue about what to do with the Namikaze twins. Some stated that they should be killed, they both housed parts of a demon in them, Danzo and some of the older members who were in seated positions wished for the children to be used as weapons for Konoha. On the other hand some clans that had been avid supporters of the Yondaime wanted to simply help raise the two, so that they would be happy and healthy like their father would have wanted, and others such like Kakashi and Jiraiya thought that the two children should be put with them.

It seemed as if there would be a war (in fact more than a few Kunai and low level jutsu went flying that night) until the will was read, stating that both Kushina and Minato wanted Kaede Namikaze the last female in the Namikaze line to take over watching their children, and yet they wanted both Kakashi and Jiraiya to take part in the two youngsters' lives.

And so it was decided that the older woman would indeed watch over the two youngsters, the council never knew that by allowing the two to have something of a normal childhood, they would change the ways of Konoha, forever.


	2. Academy Induction

I don't own anything.

Beta: Bloodcherry

Thank for fixing this!

Ages:

Naruto, Kagome- 6

Kiba, Sasuke – 7

Itachi-12

Hana - 13

Miroku - 14

Chapter 1

Academy Induction

Six years later…

"GRANNY!" A young girl rushed forward, she was six and spent most of her time under her grandmother's feet.

"What is it Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"We're going to be late! It's the opening ceremony and I really wanted to go!" The young girl whined.

"Well, go pester Naruto." The older woman chuckled as the six year old shot up the stairs.

"She really is excited, isn't she?" Miroku asked amused.

"You know she is."

"Hee, Hana and Tsume are going to be there too, as will Kiba. So, at least they'll know someone there." The dark haired boy smiled.

"I see, give Hana my love. And don't anger Tsume."

"Hai, hai…" Miroku pouted. Why was it that everyone was against him? He just loved cuddling his Hana-chan.

Miroku was a Namikaze, in fact, he was the only child - besides the twins - who'd survived through the war, and the Kyuubi attack. To Kaede, all of her grandchildren were dear to her, even if Miroku was such a rogue at times.

"So, do you think they'll be okay there? I mean, the village is split half and half." Miroku questioned.

"It would be better for them to deal with it now versus later, Miroku." Kaede responded looking toward the village, a frown upon her face.

"I know… I just worry about them. I've been thinking about asking Itachi to watch out for them when I'm not around." Miroku stated.

"You shouldn't bother him, Miroku!" Kaede scolded, "He has enough to deal with, considering how hard Fugaku pushes him."

"That why he needs someone besides Sasuke, Hana and I to care about him, Itachi, not as an Uchiha." Miroku responded.

"Saa, I suppose that's true." Kaede frowned.

"What do you think is taking Kagome so long?"

"Naruto stayed up late last night, he's probably protesting getting up." An amused smile ran across her lips.

Miroku groaned, why?

O

Kagome raced up the stairs, the sound of her feet echoing around the hall, before poking her head in her twin's room. It was a relatively large room and a light orange-yellow color, with a mass of white book shelves directly left of the door. Naruto's bed was snug in the corner and he happened to be covered in pillows and a mass of sheets.

"Naru, get up." Kagome pouted.

Moving closer, Kagome crawled on the bed before shaking her brother. "Come on, get up."

Naruto groaned before batting at the hands shaking him.

Kagome sighed getting off the bed only to move back to run forward and jumping on the bed and her twin.

"OAH!" Naruto was awake and rather unhappy with the wakeup call.

"Yay! Your awake," Kagome cheered, still straddling him.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked on his back glaring up at his sister.

"'Cause the ceremony for this year of Ninja Academy is starting." Kagome grinned cheekily.

Blue eyes widened, "Ah, move then."

Kagome pouted, " NO ORANGE JUMPSUIT!"

"But it's my favorite." Naruto pouted right back.

"No, it says 'KILL ME NOW'!" She replied, "And I like you alive."

Naruto groaned, "Fine, fine, now go."

"Hai hai." Kagome waved, before moving out of his room.

Naruto sighed, "Are you really just going to stand there until I'm dressed?"

"Hai!" Kagome replied cheerfully just outside the room.

Naruto grumbled, pulling on a pair of gray shorts, his black ninja sandals, a dark orange rust t-shirt and his gray jacket.

"There, is this better?" The blond continued to mumble while looking at his dark haired twin.

"Hai," She replied before hugging her brother, he was just so cute!

"Kagome!" A blush was running across his cheeks.

"Come on," Kagome stated taking his hand and tugging.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Naruto asked eyeing her outfit. Her hair was in low pigtails, while she was wearing a sleeveless chinese top in an electric blue with a large silver nadesico flower upon the back. A black pair of shorts that were snug and ran down toward her knees complimented the outfit along with black sandals.

"It's better than what Ino would wear!" She responded stiffly.

Naruto sighed; it wasn't really surprising that the two girls didn't get along, but for vastly different reasons. Ino 'loved" Sasuke and thought Kagome was trying to steal him, while Kagome thought Ino was a joke and embarrassment to kunoichi everywhere.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking." Naruto answered twitching slightly, he really didn't want to get into it this morning.

Kagome simply flashed him a smile before the two of them started down the stairs in a hurry.

Miroku smiled, as he looked up "You two ready?"

Both nodded, following, as they left the Namikaze mansion and made their way through the village.

It was always odd for Naruto and Kagome to come through the village. Half the village would wave and smile, someone would even bow in a respectful manner, while the other half was rather dangerous for them to be around since angry frowns and yells would be thrown their way. On one occasion they had even been attacked by a furious drunkard.

Kagome fidgeted before squirming, to finally hide behind Miroku's legs. There were so many kids, and adults, what if they were like some of the mean ones?

Naruto sighed, it wasn't often but sometimes Kagome would have a shy spell. "Come on," Naruto grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her off intent on finding Kiba or Sasuke.

Miroku snickered softly, before heading on his own way towards Hana-chan that was nearby.

O

Kiba huffed; it would be another thirty minutes before his friends came. And it was really boring without his buddies around.

"Haaaaanna.."

"What, brat?" His older sister asked eyeing him.

"Miroku is coming with Kagome and Naruto." Kiba stated slyly, and nearly let out a spill of giggles.

"Sh… shut up, Kiba! You know mom doesn't like him already!" Hana replied, her cheeks violently red, before pulling the younger boy into a loose headlock, then changing tactics to tickle the younger boy.

"Stooohahahahaooohahaop Hahahanahhahahah" Kiba replied, trying to wiggle away giggling madly, trying to make sure Akamaru didn't fall out of his jacket while the puppy barked merrily .

Hana smirked, before a muffled chuckle was released behind her. She recognized that chuckle, which was the chuckle of her extremely perverted boyfriend when he was thinking naughty things.

Putting her brother down she smiled, she turned around to find Miroku standing there with amused expressions on his face.

"Hi, I missed you, Haaana." Miroku stated, pulling her close to cuddle her. Damn, he loved his girlfriend; her bottom was sooo cute when she did that.

"Miroku Namikaze, get your paws off my daughter, right now!" Tsume growled.

Miroku groaned internally, damn it, it wasn't fair. It was just a quick cuddle hug.

Hana tried not to snicker, poor baby, before giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. It left him pink in the cheeks and a goofy grin on his face. He was such a perv.

"Hey! Where are Kagome and Naruto?" Kiba asked slightly annoyed, he didn't mind the older boy but, darn it, he could have at least brought his friends with'im.

"They are looking for you and Sasuke, I'd imagine. Naruto dragged her off, she was having one of her shy spells." Miroku responded, amusement glittering in his violet eyes.

Hana chuckled softly; Kagome was possibly the cutest little girl in the village.

Kiba groaned, "I'm going to find them then, be back in a bit," before taking off in the way that Miroku came.

Miroku watched, a slight frown on his face.

"What's eating you, pup?" Tsume asked, a hand plopping down on his head to ruffle his hair. She loved messing with this kid.

"Ah, I made Jounin." A frown was still on his face.

"Then why are you so bothered, Miro?" Hana asked.

"I won't be here to keep them out of trouble, and Grandmother is too weak to keep them safe anymore."

"Well, they have the Inuzuka to watch over them, kid. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to them. I'll declare them under our protection." Tsume responded, understanding inside her. Neither of those two deserved what some of the villagers did to them.

Hana sighed, slipping her hand into his, she gave him a squeeze.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." Miroku answered, he could imagine the relief was appearing clearly on his face. "I was going to force Itachi to help me too." A slightly amused grin appeared on his face.

Hana snorted "You're going to use that bet, aren't you?"

"Maybe?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow; very few could make Itachi Uchiha do anything. But then again, Miroku sparred with the boy on a daily basis and could indeed beat the boy.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Tsume asked.

Hana and Miroku looked at each other, before responding together "No."

Tsume chuckled softly, it was good to see them happy.

O

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto waved, happy to see his friend as he continued to drag his baby sister.

"Naruto, why are you dragging Kagome?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, she had one of her shy moments." Naruto responded.

Kagome, on the other hand, was still pink cheeked.

Sasuke snickered, "Well, this is my older brother, Itachi, and my mom and dad, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Namikaze and this is my twin, Kagome." Naruto bowed in a respectful manner, Kagome copied.

"You're Miroku's younger cousins, right?" Itachi asked curious.

"Hai, you where in the same Jounin exam, right?" Kagome piped in, before epping when his black eyes landed on her, to once again hide behind her twin.

"How did you know?" Itachi's finally asked, when the girl started peeping out behind her brother again.

"Ah…" Kagome was pink cheeked, "saw the list."

Fugaku frowned, "Which list?"

"The list that showed who passed." Naruto answered this time. Both, Kiba and Sasuke, had been with them when they'd found it.

Mikoto shared a look with Fugaku, "Naruto, where did you see this list?"

"It was outside Shimura's house," Sasuke replied, not the least bit shy.

"Ah, I see. How many of you saw this?" Fugaku's frown was growing.

"Just the three of us and Kiba, Hana made it too…" Naruto answered.

"Really?" Itachi asked.

"Hai," Kagome piped in again.

"You three go play with Kiba, alright; we'll find you when the ceremony starts. Itachi, go with them." Mikoto stated.

"Hai, I'll follow you three." Itachi stated, a slightly bored look on his face.

"Why were they making those faces, Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"Those results should have been completely private, Sasuke. This could possibly get Danzo removed from the council."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kagome muttered.

"Why do you think it would be good?" Itachi asked, directly behind the dark haired girl.

"Nk! Don't do that! Because then maybe he would leave granny alone… He keeps trying to make her to give us to him." Naruto answered.

"WHAT?" Sasuke looked pissed.

"Yeah, he wants us to be his 'weapons'" Kagome frowned.

"Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, were have you guys been?" Kiba pouted, in front of them.

"My parents," Sasuke stated.

Before anymore questions could be asked, a large ringing sound ran across the grounds. The five of them found themselves next to Tsume, Hana and Miroku. The grounds became quiet as the Hokage appeared in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming to the opening ceremony. Today is a big one for many of our first years; it's the beginning of adulthood for those who have the abilities, and the ending of childhood. From this point onward, you must work your hardest to ensure your future in the ninja fields. I will see you all in the future." Within minutes the Hokage flickered away.

Many of the youngsters blinked in surprise, while the adults nodded. It was short and to the point.

A young Chunin moved to the forefront. "My name is Iruka Umino; I'm one of the teachers this year. Feel free to look around the academy grounds, you can find your class near the list at the entrance of the academy.

"Alright, you four, let's go. Itachi, Hana, Miroku, do you want to stay or do you have something to do?" Tsume smiled; since the Uchiha's weren't here she would walk through with them.

Itachi nodded "I have a mission briefing right now."

"I have guard duty…" Miroku sighed.

The two boys shared a look; "BEHAVE" they both responded eyeing their respective charges before the two of them took their leave.

Hana grinned "I'm just lucky then, you guys are stuck with me."

"Aww, I'm never stuck with you Hana." Kagome sent the older girl a smile.

Hana grinned cheekily, before grabbing Kagome into a hug, much like she was a teddy bear. "Your soo cute Kagome-chan." Completely ignoring the red cheeks on the younger girl.

"Girls are so weird." Kiba stated staring at the two.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, a bit disturbed.

"Alright, let's go." Tsume stated ignoring them.

"Haaaaiiiii" Kagome replied, her cheeks being pinched, and stretched by a very, very happy Hana. The boys simply watched at a distance at the tears that just streamed off the girl's face, all three of them thankful it wasn't them.

As they made their way towards the front door they found themselves shuffled back and forth over and over again. When they finally arrived at the entrance they couldn't read the signup sheet because it was too high.

Tsume chuckled, "Alright, Classroom 1A, Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba frowned.

"Kagome Namikaze"

A muffled 'yes' could be heard.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Alright!"

Tsume could feel all four of the brats staring her back down.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's lucky," Kiba thought.

"Ehh, how many others are from clans in this class?" Kagome popped in, she'd finally managed to get away from Hana and was attached to Kiba, hoping it might deter the hyper Inuzuka girl.

"Aburame, Akimichi, Kurama, Nara, Hyuuga, Taisho, Yamanaka… I see where you're going with this, Kagome." Tsume raised a brow, they normally didn't put so many clan heirs in one room, that was asking for trouble.

They put both Kagome and Naruto in the same class, the Heir and secondary heir, what were they thinking? Shaking her head, Tsume knew what she was going to be bringing up in the next clan meeting.

"Alright then, let's go." Tsume waved and they followed, going pass the other classes, then finally one stood in front of them.

Pushing open the door, the four of them clambered in, Sasuke and Kagome settled on the second row center, while Kiba and Naruto headed for the back.

"You and Naruto are really different, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, he'd known the twins for a long time, but they'd always done things in tandem.

"Yeah, we both like pranks and stuff, but I enjoy reading and stuff more than he does." She smiled.

"Ah, you're a lot calmer than him, too."

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, Naruto has enough stamina to kill someone." She pouted.

"AH! KAGOME DOES LIKE SASUKE!" Ino shouted annoyed.

Sasuke groaned.

"I like Sasuke as a friend. I don't like him as a boyfriend. For one thing, we are too young to be thinking about those things." Kagome frowned, she was so annoying, and why did she have to be in a class with Ino?

"INO PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Kagome watched wide eyed at the spectacle, "SHIPPO, COME SIT HERE, NOW!"

The red head that had just walked in looked on wide eyed, he was part of the Kurama clan, their specialty was genjutsu. Bright green eyes looked horrified at the thought, but slipped in on the other side of the Uchiha boy.

"'Gome, why did you bring me into this, you know that Ino is a nut job." Shippo muttered, loudly enough for the Sasuke to hear.

"'Cuz these are three to a row only seats." She responded cheerily.

Both boys blinked at her, while both Sakura and Ino glared at the dark haired girl.

Iruka smiled at the comment as he walked in. "Alright everyone to your seats."

"Shit! Sorry for being late, yo." A white haired boy rushed in.

Cool brown eyes glared, "Taisho, get into one of the seats."

"Hai," Inu Yasha snorted, before sending Kiba a bright smile and settling in. While InuYasha was born to the Poison clan, his mother was Inuzuka. Both he and his brother had a way with dogs, much like the Inuzuka members.

"Alright class, I'd like all of you to introduce yourself; tell your name, your likes and dislikes, and your dream." Iruka smiled at his young charges.

"Aburame, you start us off, we'll be doing this in order."

"Hai, Shino Aburame, I like bugs, and history, I dislike those who are judgmental. I dream to lead my clan well." The boy responded, pushing his sunglasses up.

"Next."

"Choji Akimichi, I like food, I dislike being called fat. And I dunno what my dream is."

Kagome on the other hand started ignoring the on goings, Ino's answer was stupid, as was Sakuras'. And so the rest of the class was spent learning about their classmates.

"Alright, all of you be off, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Remember, all Kunai and Shuriken must be blunted." Iruka smiled and waved as they left.

"I think that was the most boring thing I've ever been through, the only good thing about today was watching the Hyuuga faint all over Naru."

Sasuke snorted "I'm going to see my Aniki, later."

Kagome waved the boy off, "So, It's only me and Naru and you Kiba. What to do?"

"Prank?" Naruto responded, a slightly evil smile on his face.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm, who hasn't been pranked recently?" Naruto asked.

"Jounin hall." Kagome grinned.

"WHAT?" Kiba went a little bug eyed.

"Come on Kiba, it's not that bad." Naruto grinned.

"Bring your prank gear, and be here at 6pm, 'kay?" Kagome responded.

Kiba groaned before nodding, waving them away as he rushed home. Akamaru was snickering atop his head, that was never a good sign.

"Think he'll be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah fine." Kagome grinned. The two of them ran the rest of the way home.

O

"Shh," Kagome shushed them, as they snuck into the building. It hadn't been too terrible, she knew for a fact that there would be a clan meeting tomorrow.

"Who are you setting this up for, 'Gome?" Naru asked, curious.

"No one, now hurry." She responded.

The three of them had gone a crazy way to get there without getting caught.

Once they reached the council chamber, the three of them split up, Kagome heading toward were the heads Koharu, Danzo and Homura sat. Above the three she rigged a single thin line of fish line, to drop water atop the victims, followed by flour, and itching powder. Another was rigged to drop when they tried to get away, these would either drop glitter, honey or colored paint across them.

Oh yeah, ninja wire was awesome. Even if they cut it, the thing would go off, in a good three foot radius.

"Everything else rigged?"

Kiba snickered, "Yeah, we also cast that jutsu. Where did you find that?"

"Library, there was a book called "Weird and Useless Jutsu"" Kagome grinned; everything else would be seen tomorrow.

"You gonna tell your mom?" Naruto asked.

"You gonna tell Kaede?"

"No way, that would give us away." Kagome replied looking at the two of them as if they'd lost their minds. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night!


	3. Rough Day

I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kinomoto.

Beta: RomanticPrincess

Thank you, dear!

After looking over everything that's happened so far, I'm not sure this CAN be a Gaara/Kagome, I have a Gaara/Kagome story planned out, and partially written so I apologize to everyone who wanted that couple but it doesn't seem realistic enough to me. As such you guys can send in you pairing wants but I'll be deciding how this turns out.

On another note, I'm seriously running dry with this story and if I can't get the juices flowing this story is going to die before it even really gets started, so please throw me some ideas! PLEASE! (Give me a theme, word association something please!) I also realize that there has been a lot of speaking so I'll try to be a better writer and give you guys some more action.

Chapter 2

Kagome grumbled, for the last six months she and her brother had been going to the Academy they'd been grounded. Kiba had been grounded as well but not nearly as long as the two of them had. Apparently pranking the meeting heads of the shinobi clans wasn't such a good idea but still she and Naruto to a degree both agreed that it was worth it.

_Naruto and she had been hiding just outside the jounin hall building for the last hour, it was getting to be late and their grandmother had just made her way inside. Both Namikaze's began to snicker, when their finely tuned hearing began to pick up the general shouts and chaos that began to whirl inside._

_Grinning the two of them took off like bats out of hell, they knew they had only scant minutes to get away before they would be caught. If they got caught well… it wouldn't be terribly pretty… they wouldn't get smacked around or anything but their grandmother would look at them with that depressed, disappointed expression that always made them feel small and horrible._

_Kagome swore as she felt someone coming up upon them they had large chakra reserves, "Ne! Naruto, someone is coming."_

_Naruto nodded, before taking off in a different direction. It was something the two of them had decided on when they were younger, more often than not the two of them were safer separated than together, and it sometimes got them out of trouble, too. Rushing toward the compound, Kagome gave a cry when she was suddenly lifted off her feet._

_Looking up she sighed, "Hiya, Kashi-nii."_

_The silver haired ANBU member huffed slightly more than frustrated, not only had he not been able to sleep in the last twenty four hours but his hair was now covered in confetti and had small splashes of paint because he'd been standing near Homura when they'd triggered the prank. Four people had known who the accomplices were besides the three ANBU stationed in that room, then he and Neko had been sent to bring them back, "Kagome... why did you say my name, you know you're not suppose to when I'm in gear."_

_Kagome just huffed and squirmed until she was sitting comfortably on the ANBU members hip, "Because that's who you are, you're the only jonin in the village with gravity defying gray hair." The girl grinned as she cuddled the ANBU, Kakashi ni-san, neither she nor Naruto got to see the older male all that often but he was just as much of a big brother as Miroku was._

_Kakashi forced himself not to grin at her cuddling, "Do you know how much trouble the two of you caused?"_

"_Maybe, we just wanted to get back at the mummy guy and Koharu and Homura."_

_Kakashi's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "That's not the way to do it… go corrupt their grandchildren or something," the jonin muttered, before heading back toward Jonin Hall._

"_Awww, Udon and Moegi are only two there isn't much to corrupt."_

_Kakashi sweatdropped, damn smart ass._

"_And Oba-san and Jiji, they're going to be really mad at me…" Kagome pouted._

_Kakashi shook his head, if anything the chunin that were in charge of the building were going to get an earful for letting three academy students get by their watch. But that was just with the shinobu council, he wasn't entirely sure how Kaede-san was going to take it, the old lady was far scarier than Minato-sensei had ever been._

"_Gah! Pumme down!" Kakashi's ears could pick up the shouts of Naruto's protests and apparently so could Kagome because she simply snickered in amusement before trying to snuggle down even more against her capturer._

"_Ah, Neko, I'll take the gaki. Go ahead and make another round the building." Kakashi nodded before gathering a pouting Naruto onto his other hip._

"_Hai, Taicho!" The female ANBU member disappeared._

_Sighing, Inu walked forward and once again managed to refrain from laughing at the number of clan heads that had walked into the pranks. They were simple and well juvenile, but many of the members had simply ignored the wires, it wasn't uncommon for wires to be used by the janitors in cleaning._

_As he entered he could feel the amusement and outrage rise at the two six year olds settled on his hip, "Ah, Hokage-sama I have managed to capture the… deviants."_

"_Naruto, Kagome, what gave you two the idea to sneak in here? Did someone put you up to this?" Hiruzen asked, he was more than a bit amused and one of four members of a sixteen member council that wasn't covered in something._

"_Nope…"Kagome grinned, amused Tsume, Kaede, and Shikamaru's dad were then only ones not covered in glue, feathers, honey, glitter and the other random items that she and the boys had found for this a particular prank._

"_It was the only building we haven't hit yet." Naruto finally finished and amused grin on his cheeks, he took a deep delight in see the mummy man and Koharu and Homura covered in itching powder, glitter and paint, he knew it was bothering the three of them by the way their cheeks were turning red with irritation. Danzo got it the best though, they had added a second dumping to his it was glue and honey mixed together followed by feathers, the older man was just covered in it, but then again he'd have to of jumped about 5 feet in any direction to get out from beneath the spray. _

_Kaede sighed rubbing her face, when had they time to get into the building to do it? "Kagome... were there any guards when you decided on this prank?"_

_Naruto frowned, "Nope, no one was here… it was really easy not even the alarm system was on."_

"_Yeah... it was too easy it beat the whole point."Kagome pouted._

"_And what was the point brat?" Tsume asked the amusement was well hidden but it was there._

"_To get better at being stealthy." Naruto grumbled._

_Kaede snorted, "Well it doesn't really matter either way you're both grounded."_

_Hiruzen chuckled, "Take them home Inu, and put them to bed."_

"_Hai!" And with a whirl of leaves (which amusingly stuck to Danzo and several others that were covered in honey or glue) he was gone. Leaving several amused clan heads and some severely annoyed civilians._

But this was one of those days that she hated, she utterly despised the days the girls left the class to learn about being a Kunoichi. For her it was like extra lessons with her Grandmother, from flower arrangements to the tea ceremony they were forced to learn.

The only things that Kagome enjoyed were the physical days, which included Taijutsu specialization, dance, and the obstacle course. She had taken a sick liking to shoving Ino into the dirt each and every session, she'd also found herself becoming friends with Hinata Hyuuga. Kagome felt guilty that she'd teased the shy girl, but Hinata had been coming out of her shell recently (even if Kagome couldn't help teasing the girl about her crush on Naruto.)

"Kiiibaaa." Kagome pouted, before tackling the older boy. "Don't let them take me to the flowers of doom!" She was clinging to the boy like a monkey, but she didn't really care at this point. Today was one of those damn flower days and she hated it.

"Ah, Kagome… I'm afraid you have to go." Iruka smiled softly at the dark haired girl. He knew she despised the more feminine aspects of her teachings, but he couldn't allow her to stay either.

Kagome just clung to the Inuzuka boy all that tighter until the two of them over balanced and landed on the floor, "But Iruka sensei, I have to do this crap at home! Why can't I just stay with the guys? At least on flower days?"

"Kagome go!" Iruka pointed to the door, while helping the two of them up. Iruka was a big softy at heart and he'd quickly learned that looking at the little Namikaze wasn't the brightest idea, those big blue eyes of hers were deadly weapons, he had no doubt that she would be drafted for seduction and infiltration missions when she became old enough. Just the thought of it made him want to cringe, it was also one of the reason that girls were required to take the lessons in etiquette, flower arranging and the tea ceremony.

Huffing in depression the young girl finally walked out of the regular class door, Kiba had sighed in relief when Kagome let him go Akamaru might not have minded but she was way too strong to be a normal girl.

"Akamaruuuu, come with me please?" Kagome asked, her big blue eyes pleading.

The little white dog looked up at his partner, who sighed before nodding he knew for a fact this was going to somehow be his fault… but at least it wouldn't be his entire fault.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, before Sasuke finally spoke up "Why did you let Akamaru go?"

"She might have hugged me again and I don't know why but that girl is freakishly strong…" Kiba shuddered she was like a mini-Hana.

Naruto scowled, "She was going to do something and we're going to get blamed for it."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "How do you figure that?"

"She's Kagome… I bet she brought evidence with her." Shippo replied, sweatdropping when Naruto began to cry extremely large tears.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Aww, grow up. She ain't that bad…. now Sesshoumaru that's a terror." The white headed Taisho shuddered at the thought of his brother, they guy wasn't named the Aristocratic Assassin just cuz he looked pretty.

"You just say that because Sesshoumaru hangs you on the post leaving your compound by your underwear." Naruto replied, he honestly thought that Inuyasha's older brother was awesome! He was seventeen and had been a jonin for nearly five years.

Inuyasha scowled, "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Guys shut up, Iruka is talking about the fight between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju he's even using the holograph."

All the boys suddenly became quiet and still, the holograph was a new creation by the ANBU research and development team, it literally projected and maintained a three dimensional recording, it could be from memories or even what people imagined. They'd recently gotten one and it had fast become something all the boys loved, it showed fight after fight and it was more than a little attractive for their fighting spirits.

O

Kagome sighed, as she hugged Akamaru he'd settled in the hoody she'd worn for the day walking into the class room. Kagome could only blink what was going on? Everything was extremely quiet and several of her classmates were glaring at her as if she'd just ruined their day.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Why were you late Kagome?" Sakura finally asked.

Kagome scowled at the pink haired girl, "I asked Kiba to let me bring Akamaru."

Ino rolled her eyes. "As if."

A sudden barking came from her coat before the small dog poked his head up, "Woof!"

"You were saying?" Kagome asked, a dry look of cruel amusement on her sweet face, she honestly couldn't stand Ino or Sakura… thought Sakura seemed to be winning in the like category at this moment. Rolling her eyes, the brunette girl walked past the blonde to sit down next to Hinata.

"Kagome?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" Kagome asked looking into the girl's lavender eyes.

Hinata smiled weakly, "Why do you antagonize Ino?"

"She makes me mad, she always acts like a little brat." Kagome pouted, that wasn't entirely true. To be honest she was a little jealous of the blonde, she didn't have to leave her home with a guard and escort, she could go hang out and play at anytime. Kagome almost had to make an act of the civilian council to get something near that level of freedom happen, and it usually only occurred when she could talk Kakashi into it.

Hinata sighed, "That's not it."

"Hinata-chan! You used your Byakugan to see if I was lying!" Kagome pouted.

Hinata giggled softly, "That because you hide things."

"But but but!"

"No buts."

"Gah, okay I'm jealous!" Kagome pouted.

Hinata grinned, she'd become a lot more confident since she'd started hanging out Kagome, but she still tended to turn into a pink idiot every single time they hung out together, "Why?"

"Because, she's got a lot more freedom than I do. She can walk all around this place and no one would bother her about being a Yamanaka. Me? Half this stupid place bows and calls me, "Honorable Daughter," or stuff like that, the other half acts like they want to kill me." Kagome frowned, before staring out the window nearby, she was just going to completely ignore this lesson. Unknown to her several of the girls surrounding them heard the whispered conversation and they became more curious about the Namikaze girl.

"Namikaze-san?"

Kagome blinked, that was a new voice looking around she found herself looking up to see a very pretty girl with long black wildly waving hair and deep red eyes, she would be a dead ringer for an Uchiha if not for her eyes, they were two toned with extremely small black pupils the outside ring was a lighter brighter red, while the inside was a deep darker, bloody crimson color.

"Ano… who are you?" Kagome asked, her head tilting to the side.

Kurenai smiled, she'd heard the girl despised her classes at least the more delicate classes. Iruka had asked her to see if the girl was any good at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu if she was then they might be able to get special permission for her to take medical classes or work with Kurenai. Then again she always came back with a hundred percent or more if there were bonuses to be had, the girl might hate the subject but she did her work.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'm the only current Genjutsu Mistress in Konoha. I heard you disliked this class, and while I'm not allowed to teach you jutsu yet, but I can teach you the theory." Kurenai was bent down low to talk to the girl, she could see the surprise but then again the girl was old enough to understand what was happening.

Kagome blinked, extremely surprised unlike Naruto she liked Genjutsu she thought it was amazing. But why was she being offered this? "Why?"

"Why?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"Hai, why am I being allowed this opportunity?"

Kurenai chuckled, "Bored students cause problems, and Shigume-san really, really wants you out of her class."

Kagome grinned, now that sounded reasonable, "Let's go!"

O

Kagome practically purred in delight, she was going to be allowed to learn theory in medical jutsu and genjutsu, not only that but it was going to become two of the days of work. Apparently the Hokage decided they needed to weed out more of the "fan girls" if they started young well there would be a lot less of them. The girls schedule was now Monday, Wednesday Physical training, Tuesday, Thursday's jutsu theory and Anatomy, while only Friday was Tea Ceremony and Flower arrangement!

Kagome blink why were all the guys staring at her? "What?"

Kiba sighed, most of them were being paranoid, "They think you did something in the "Kunoichi" class."

"Oh… I threw flowers at Hanagawa-sensei, and then managed to smack Shigume-san with a pair of shears." Kagome blinked, as the boys seemed to hang on her every word.

"And how is it our fault?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome stared at them completely confused, looking at Hinata she could see the same confusion mixed with amusement. "Ah… it isn't?"

"So you didn't frame us for anything?" Shippo asked, it was better to be safe than sorry later.

"Ahhh…" Kagome stared, before her sharp eyes drilled into Sasuke "Explain."

"I don't know I ignored them." Sasuke replied.

"They believe that you took Akamaru with you because you planned on doing something and blaming them for it. Now would you guys stop being Troublesome?" A lazy voice asked, yawning the pineapple ponytail bobbed as the boy buried his face against his arms.

Kagome sighed, before plopping down beside the pineapple boy, "You're Shikaku-san's kid right?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, trying to ignore the girl.

Kagome snickered, "You look a lot like him."

The boy huffed, "Everyone says that, I'm Shikamaru by the way."

"I know." Kagome grinned.

Naruto snickered, Kagome was so acting like Kakashi when in doubt ignore it. Kiba rolled his eyes, both Inuyasha and Shippo looked rather panicked.

"Guys chill, she's just messing with you, ya know? It's what Kakashi-nii does when Gai bothers him." Naruto finally stated.

"Who is Gai?" Sasuke asked, he'd heard that name before.

"You really don't want to know." Naruto replied.

"Neeh, you play Shoji like him ah?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, you play?" Shikamaru suddenly looked a bit more awake.

Kagome nodded, "Hinata-chan and I play often… but neither of us is really good at it."

Shikamaru nodded, "Choji doesn't like to play."

"But why?" Hinata asked, glancing at the large boy munching on chips.

"It's too hard." Choji shrugged, he just didn't like to think that hard.

Hinata frowned, "It gets easier the more you do it."

Shikamaru grinned, "Want to play?"

"Epp!" Hinata went pink cheeked, she sometimes forgot that she wasn't speaking with Kagome, but maybe that was a good thing. Nodding she settled in front of the Nara and the two of them began to play. Both Kagome and Choji settled down watching, and before either of them knew it the two of them began to have an extremely animated conversation about food, from the spiciness to Ramen and how somethings just didn't taste good at all!

Sasuke sighed, the others were still arguing and the only thing that seemed to be the least bit interesting was the game that Hinata and Shikamaru were playing. He had to admit, that he'd not really noticed the shy, quiet Hyuuga girl until Kagome had dragged the girl into their little group of friends. But it was almost a relief to have someone else who was a little on the calm side, Naruto was loud, but he didn't have anything on the rambunctious Inuyasha or Kiba. Those two could turn a cemetery into a howling horror show, the thought that Shikamaru or Choji might be joining them wouldn't be too bad. While the two were on the lazy side at least they were quiet, Sasuke sighed… his heart just wasn't in to being here today. He knew he was acting off, and thinking about things like his friends just couldn't cheer him up.

Naruto frowned, Sasuke was usually a little on the quiet side but today seemed to be pushing it. It was unusual for him to be this… well teme, like, the guy was frowning a lot and seemed to be absent minded and easily frustrated, he'd been this way the last several days but it just seemed to get worse as the days had gone on, even Inuyasha and Kiba had noticed it seemed as if they were all getting quiet. Glancing at his sister, he almost sighed in relief when she gave a faint smile and nod it meant that she would drag Sasuke to ask what was wrong if she had to. They all knew that the Uchiha boy while a great friend was at times an extremely private person, it was something that all the Uchiha did, well... except Kakashi-nii's old teammate Obito.

Kagome sighed, Iruka sensei was back again and calling for them to get into their seats. Several students scrambled away to get into their seats. She didn't really blame them, Iruka-sensei was awful when he used that big head jutsu of his, he sometimes forgot that both she and Naruto as well as Kiba and Inuyasha had extremely sensitive ears, the four of them would hear a horrible ringing for hours afterwards.

She could feel her eyes fluttering down, as the minutes ticked by this was the other bad part about being in Iruka-sensei's class. He wasn't a bad teacher, but he always sounded so warm and safe as if he wouldn't let anything happen to them if he could help it. At least that was what her excuse was and she was sticking to it.

O

Kagome grumbled before swatting at the hands that were shaking her, she didn't know what they wanted but she didn't care. As far as her sleep befuddled mind was concerned, sleep was good and that was all that it needed to know.

"….she…..funny"

"….hope…. didn't…you"

"Shut …., dobe."

"Don't….me…teme!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted, annoyed. A deep scowl seemed to settle on light features, looking around she blinked everyone had stepped back and was staring at her as if she was going to bite them. When they realized that she was finally awake several student broke down laughing while others simply left they were tired and it was time to go home.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine… Hinata how do you never fall asleep in class?" Kagome asked, a pout on her lips.

Hinata smirked, it was odd to see on her face "You've never listened to Neji-niisan go on about fate… until you do... then you'll never make it through Iruka-sensei's class."

Naruto and his twin looked completely befuddled, they never expected that sort of answer from the girl. A huff left Kagome's mouth, all the while she watched Hinata walk away with Kiba and Shippo relatively happy without her stutter.

Rolling her eyes, she waved at her brother before snagging hold of Sasuke and dragging him away at a break neck pace to get away from the boys scary and more than slightly creepy fangirls.

Sasuke groaned, what had gotten into his friend this time? "KAGOME!"

"SASUKE!" Kagome continued running, while Sasuke seemed to be flying like a flag behind her.

"STOP!"

"FINE!" Finding a good hiding spot in one of the large parks of Konoha, Kagome slowed down until Sasuke no longer looked like chucking up his lunch.

"What was that about?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We're worried about you."

Sasuke blinked in surprise that was the last thing he was expecting. Usually when Kagome did something like that she was trying to piss Ino or Sakura off, she seemed to have an extreme dislike to those two particular girls.

"Oh."

Kagome simply stared, before walking ahead she knew Sasuke would follow they were in one of the older parks it had a lot of shrines and small statues that were in the shapes of Kitsune and Tanuki, Anaguma and even some Itachi. Finding the small shrine area that she liked, she plopped down on the steps and looked up to find Sasuke fidgeting in discomfort and a tinge of guilt.

"So what's really be bothering you Sasuke?" Kagome asked, as she watched her friend pace.

Sasuke frowned, he'd known Kagome since he was a little kid, like from when he was three that was four years of being able to tell when crap bothered him so he really shouldn't be surprised that she could see his frustration, right? At least she didn't leave it to Naruto, as much as he like the blonde like a brother the two of them would have ended up slugging it out and he really didn't feel like it.

Finally the black eyed boy sighed, before plopping down next to his friend "There have been a lot of fights at home."

Kagome simply waited, that wasn't uncommon in the Uchiha household when you had a lot of pissy hot heads that held in their thoughts and emotions all the time, in the same house things like that happened.

"But it's different than normal, a lot of things are being said that… it's not right to talk like that. Chichi-ue and the Elders want to do something that most of the clan is completely against… even Haha-ue and Aniki are completely against this action… but I don't know if I should tell someone."

Kagome studied her friend, he was gnawing on his bottom lip and fidgeting badly playing with his own fingers and twitching. She'd never seen him like this and had to assume that things had gotten very bad if it was bothering him this much, "Do you know what it is?"

Tears seemed to rise up in her best friends eyes, "I think I know what's happening, but I don't… I don't want to admit Chichi-ue would do something like that."

Kagome frowned before hugging her best friend, "It'll be okay, Sasuke."

The black haired boy shook his head, "Chichi-ue did something I've never seen him do before, he hit Itachi."

Kagome blinked in surprise, as amazing as Itachi-kun was he was no match for those like Fugaku or even her Miroku-nii. "Like hit him, like just to hurt him?"

Sasuke nodded, he'd been so shocked horrified "Chichi-ue just kept hitting him and Haha-ue then came in and started screaming at him. Asking him what was wrong, why would he do that to his son? I've never seen her so mad before so angry and hurt. That person wasn't my Chichi-ue, I don't know who it was but it wasn't my Chichi-ue."

Kagome gaped, she and Naruto could take a beating as they'd proved in Taijutsu class both of them had the highest and fastest healing rate over everyone in the class, she'd heard Miroku and Kakashi mutter "in the elemental nations," she thought that was over doing it but whatever. She'd met Fugaku-sama several times, including the meeting were he'd gotten covered in glitter and paint. He'd been annoyed, but he'd also been amused he acted very much like a hard ass and rarely smiled but he had taken a very sick pleasure in seeing the Hyuuga head covered in a rainbow of colors, even Hiashi's skin had started changing colors and he was covered in itching powder, glitter and feathers. When the Fugaku asked why Hiashi had been hit so harshly the twins had answered in symphony they were mad at the way the man treated his daughter, when asked about the Hokage, they had answered they didn't know if that counted as an attack on the Hokage or not.

"Do you want to stay with us? Both you and Itachi could." Kagome asked, she liked Itachi is she pestered him enough he usually lifted her up and spun her around.

"I'll ask him about it, but I don't want to go home. I'm too nervous." Sasuke muttered, he wasn't just nervous he was terrified. He'd been holding it in for the last two weeks.

"Ah, Kagome-chan!"

Both children jumped shocked and surprised, neither had been expecting a voice to suddenly pop up behind them, and it did a bit more damage to Sasuke's already scattered nerves. The boy was shaking violently and his breath was shallow, while his cheeks seemed to heat up into an uncomfortable blush. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay?" Kagome grasped the boy, it was odd seeing her friend seem so weak or maybe it was vulnerable.

Kakashi blinked surprised, he'd spoken with Naruto earlier when he'd gone looking for their little sister. He'd heard a little bit of what was happening and he had seen that Itachi had been off for the last little why since he'd finally decided to take up the offer of joining ANBU. Frowning, he looked down at the two, Sasuke looked like he was having a panic attack, which was admittedly abnormal even for a child in the ninja world. Moving Kakashi bent down before, forcing the boy to put his head between his knees, "Breathe deeply, okay? Just deep slow breaths."

Kakashi watched with what seemed like a clinical detachment, this wasn't the first time he'd seen someone have a panic attack or simply spaz out from paranoia. When the boy's breathing began to slow he sighed, he couldn't take the boy back to the Uchiha clan tonight. He would tell Itachi, and let Sasuke stay with the Namikaze's tonight. Hefting the boy into his arms he was surprised when thin arms wrapped around his neck and a small face quickly followed.

Kagome followed more than a little worried, what was going on? She didn't know what was going on but she did know it was hurting her friend and all she could do was follow, taking her Nii-chan's other hand Kagome nearly yelped when she was suddenly pulled up into his arms to settle on his hip before he flickered away to drop them off before going to find Itachi… soon things would change… and it would change Konoha forever


End file.
